


Elementary Ficlet Compilation

by katasstropheee



Category: Elementary (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: A compilation of Elementary fics I write on tumblr.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 5





	Elementary Ficlet Compilation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for @anonymous on tumblr.

_“I’m horrified, yet impressed.”_

“Frankly, Watson. I feel the same.”

They both stood, too startled to move, as they took in the view before them. 

Quarantine was taking its toll, which came as a surprise to Joan. Sherlock could spend months indoors without need of social interaction. It often drove Joan crazy, but over years of experiencing Sherlock’s swings of insanity, she had grown used to it.

“W-Why?” she asked, hesitant to hear an actual answer.

“Boredom Watson” he offered in reply, relaxing into a slouch and pocketing his hands in his trousers. “It was simply boredom.”

_Crunch!_

They both peered down in perfect sync. Clyde had made his way out of the large burrow and was happily chewing on his favourite meal. The floor, littered in lettuce, was the base of a massive… castle? Joan still wasn’t sure. the infrastructure Sherlock had built out of old furniture (and from what she could make out, her current bed frame!) was an abundance of towers and columns and ramps leading up to the top panel, an inch off the ceiling.

“Boredom is your straight-jacket exercise, or stress baking. This is…. yeah, I don’t know.”

She was still stuck in the moment. Sherlock, however, had passed it and already left the room. She heard faint bangs and hisses coming from the floor below. “Tea, Watson?”

“Sure.” Her reply was barely a murmur, but she figured he heard her. If she knew he wasn’t just incredibly skilled, one might assume he was a wizard. Gazing one last time up at the display, she ran that thought through her head again.

She left it at that. She would never enjoy her drink in peace with the company of a pride-swollen detective, so she said nothing and simply turned away. Leaving Clyde to his new home.

At least he seemed to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic: [@katasstrophee](http://katasstrophee.tumblr.com/).


End file.
